This is NOT funny
by parakeetwuvs
Summary: Sirius Black just LITERALLY made Hogwarts history. He shares with Remus while chained up in Filch's office.


AN: trying to get back into the swing of things….

DISCLAIMER: not mine, blahbllahblahblahblahblah

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is _not_ funny." Remus Lupin turned his head towards Sirius Black, AKA, the boy who had gotten them into this mess.

Sirius obviously didn't agree with Remus, because he was still laughing his head off, grinning like a maniac.

"Oi!" Remus shouted at him when his comment went unheeded, "I _said_, this isn't bloody _funny!_"

He was, of course, ignored. Oh, Merlin how he wished he could kick Sirius for being such an obtuse prick. Well, he figured, no harm in trying.

He tried again and again to kick his friend, but with no success; he simply couldn't reach.

Unnoticed, during Remus' struggle of attempted violence, Sirius' loud guffaws quieted. Instead the teen's body shook with suppressed mirth at his friend's antics.

After a while Remus tired of trying to kick Sirius and leaned his head against his arm.

"What did you even bloody do?" He asked. Trust Sirius to get him in trouble without his active participation.

Remus had been walking back to his dorm, arms full of books, humming quietly to himself. He had been quite proud of his library trip, having managed to finish two essays, one for Transfiguration, detailing the anatomical changes that took place when transfiguring a porcupine into a shark. The other essay was for Potions. Oddly enough, Professor Slughorn wanted an essay on the twelve uses of Dragon's blood. Again. That was something Remus would never understand. Now in his fourth year, Remus had written exactly thirty six essays on Dragon's blood. Wait, thirty seven now.

After the essays, he had translated three pages of his Ancient Runes textbook, and then drew up a detailed sketch of the dorsal anatomy of a Gaporoff for Care of Magical Creatures. He even took the liberty of charming the sketch to hold itself in a helpful reading position, as poor Professor Kettleburn only had half of his fingers.

After finishing his homework, Remus had checked out some spell books he needed for marauder research, and headed on his way.

Somewhere along the line, (Remus wasn't exactly sure when) he had gotten caught up in this mess with Sirius.

One minute he'd been heading up to his dorm, the next, he was lying on the floor with Sirius sprawled out on top of him; books everywhere. Before he'd had time to process what was going on, they were come upon by Argus Filch, the caretaker and general custodian of Hogwarts.

Filch was ugly, greasy, and mean by nature, and Remus was convinced he got a sort of perverted sadistic pleasure from punishing students. He told the marauders continually of how much fun he had had in the old days when capital punishment was still used in Hogwarts.

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked obnoxious smirk growing by the second.

"I guess it doesn't really…"

"I added a permanent prank to the castle's stairway."

"Okay, I'll bite. Oh Sirius, master prankster and most noble of Blacks; oh king of Hogwarts, what was it you did, that will affect Hogwarts for generations to come?"

"I made a trap step. Some poor bastard's gonna be stuck for hours, every time he steps on the damn thing." Sirius laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

25 years later

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh no….." A petite fifth year Ravenclaw with big gray eyes and transluscently blonde hair peered into the face of the Gryffindor stuck in the steps.

"Harry! Ginny!" The couple turned to look at her. "Neville's stuck in the trick step again…." She paused thoughtfully. "Who do you think made it like that?"

From beyond the grave, Sirius watched his Godson, and laughed his ass off. It was, indeed, funny.


End file.
